Holidays Fairy Tail style
by Artisma
Summary: It's the beginning of a very interesting year of holidays that begin in July! It's time for Natsu to destroy everything, Gray to try and take Natsu down a notch, Erza to nearly murder them and Lucy to get mad at them for not being able to pay her rent.


June

Lucy sat at the bar reading her book while the guild quietly chatted with one another. It was hot and people were lazily milling about, not feeling like doing anything. Well…until a certain hot-headed dragon slayer burst through the guild doors.

"Hey, everybody! What're you doing just sitting there? It's July! Which means it's Anti-boredom month!" Natsu then proceeded to punch the person sitting right next to him, who happened to be his rival. Gray got up incredibly fast, and flipped over the table (for no apparent reason), and began trying to freeze the pink haired moron. This resulted in a guild wide brawl as hell was raised.

 _At least they're in the holiday spirit._ Lucy thought before shrugging and resuming her reading.

Creative ice cream making: July 1

In the spirit of the holiday, the guild decided to hold a contest to see who could come up with the most creative flavor of ice cream. Guild members could either form teams or make the ice cream themselves. Makarov had to sit out for the honor of judging his 'children'. First up came Natsu who wore a vast, cocky grin that made Makarov sigh in resignation. He should have known that nothing good would ever come out of letting Natsu make anything.

"I call it, Hot as Hell!" Natsu thrust forward a bowl of bright red liquid forward. "It has habanero peppers, ghost chili, hot sauce, chili powder, wasabi, match heads, gun powder, C4—"

"What?!" Makarov was truly baffled. How anyone was dumb enough to put explosives in a frozen treat, he had no idea.

"You know, for that extra kick."

"Natsu, that's not ice cream. That's soup." Makarov grinned inwardly. Since it was technically soup not ice cream, he didn't have to eat it. "You're disqualified."

"But you haven't even tried it! And in any case, it's not ready to serve!" Natsu made a blowtorch like flame and held it up to the ice cream. "Now it's ready to serve." For such a small amount of ice cream, the chemical reaction between the flames and ingredients sure caused a messy clean up. The contest ended due to the overly 'creative' concoction Natsu had made.

International joke day: July 1

Due to the clean up that day, the many glares Natsu received caused him to try and lighten the mood.

"Hey Erza! What do you call a cold cow?" No answer. "Ice cream!" The air suddenly turned ice cold from the blood thirsty killing intent as everyone's glares turned murderous.

World U.F.O. Day: July 2

"Woah! Romeo look up there! It's a U.F.O!" Macao pointed skywards while trying to get the attention of his son. He had planned this trick with Wakaba who was trying to get Romeo to look up as well and Reedus. When at last Romeo caved in and looked up, there was nothing but pale blue sky with the faintest wisps of clouds across it. No birds were there to carve out the background and certainly no U.F.O. Romeo sighed disdainfully and turned to look at his beloved father.

"You know this only proves me right when I said that you were too drunk to appear in public." Romeo adopted a thoughtful expression. "Although, this could be a sign that you are getting old. Everyone says that the eyes are the first to go—" Macao grabbed his son by the ear while a not so hard to notice vein throbbed on his head.

"I'll show you old, you little brat!"

I forgot day: July 2

"Reedus! You were supposed to draw a U.F.O. for us!" Wakaba berated the art Mage whose only defense was: "I forgot."

Build a scarecrow day: first Sunday

Lucy watched regretfully as she watched Natsu and Happy construct a garden guardian for her. Earlier, she had mentioned to them her intention of growing some flowers in the small area in front of her small apartment. The pair then declared that she needed a scarecrow to scare unwanted visitors away. Her protest that a scarecrow was to scare _crows_ away from _vegetables_ fell on deaf ears. She ended up watching them craft the garden figure while occasionally adding in her thoughts about the garden figure.

"What's it gonna wear?"

"A vest!"

"Why does he have a turnip for a head?"

"Because, he is Sir Turnip on a pole!"

"Aye!"

And so, Sir Turnip on a pole's quest began. He remained in Lucy's small garden, protecting her flowers from...um...butterflies or something.

Compliment your mirror day: July 3

When Mira found out about compliment your mirror day, she encouraged everyone to participate. The only one who took her seriously was her brother, Elfman. Elfman had stood up in front of the mirror with a piece of paper inscribed with something he thought of earlier. He wanted it to sound poetic [the hell?] as to thank the mirror for portraying his manly physique.

"Mirror, mirror on the stand,

You are a most manly man!"

Disobedience day: July 3

Lucy was fighting an unbelievable amount of dark guild henchmen. She needed to get rid of all of them or she'd be a goner. Luckily, the blonde was near a lake so she summoned Aquarius. When the spirit appeared, she grinned evilly.

"I was hoping you would call me out today. My actions are actually justified!" Lucy's expression turned confused.

"What do you-" she had no time to finish her sentence as the shore suddenly flooded taking the dark mages, and Lucy with it.

"TODAY'S DISOBEDIENCE DAY, BITCH!"

Sidewalk egg frying day: July 4

Natsu sat outside on the concrete outside of Fairy Tail with a raw egg on the ground. He was waiting for it to fry since it was summer and summer meant hot weather and hot weather meant hot surfaces. So, here he was trying to fry an egg on the sidewalk but to no avail.

"Maybe you did it wrong. Maybe it's supposed to be a fish, not an egg." Happy chimed in. Lucy was casually walking down the street but stopped when she saw Natsu and Happy. Curious, she approached her two best friends who were sitting on the ground watching a raw egg.

"What are you guys doing?" she inquired the two of them.

"Trying to fry an egg on the sidewalk." Natsu stated blandly since he was losing his patience with the egg. Incredulous, Lucy stated the obvious to her friend.

"But, Natsu, it's raining."

Workaholics day: July 5

"Natsu! Enough with the missions already!" Lucy groaned as she was led to the request board for the fifth time that day.

"But we have to keep doing missions! It's workaholics day!" Cana, who happened to be sitting at a table near the request board, spit out her liquor in classic movie fashion.

"Workaholics day? I thought it was Alcoholics day!"

National fried chicken day: July 6

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm celebrating National Fried Chicken day."

"It's fried chicken, you dumbass! Juvia help! Fried's on fire!"

 **A/N hey guys, I haven't updated in a while cuz I was working on this fanfic. *dodges objects and gets hit by chair* I am so so so sorry. I'll try updating more often! And as for my other fanfic, I'm at a bit of a dead end. Q: should I keep Kyria or switch her to Elide?**


End file.
